Irish Underground
by Scarlet Pinstripes
Summary: ADA Bella Swan suffers from Hybristophilia. This is a fetish fic if that isn't your thing please don't read.
1. Breaking News

_Dhuine Uasail_ Carlisle Cullen arrested in pre-dawn hours from his upscale Lincoln Park mansion

By **Eric Yorkie**

**CHICAGO| **Mon Dec 25, 2000 9:54am CST

(Reuters) - Chicago police arrested six members of the Illegitimate Disciples mafia who have managed to thwart investigations into their business practices for years. _Uasail_ Cullen provided the court with authentic documents faking mental illness to escape incarceration.

Disciples boss Carlisle Cullen, 42, his son Edward, 21, and his wife Esme Platt-Cullen, 39, were among those arrested, Chicago Tribune reported.

Two doctors and a lawyer were also arrested for providing the bosses with falsified documents saying they were suffering from psychiatric conditions "incompatible with detention," police said Friday.

"This is a victory worthy of being merry," Assistant District Attorney Bella Swan told Reuters.

Cullen, no stranger to the judicial system, has been in and out of the limelight in recent years. One of which was a mistrial due to hung jury. In this criminal case the prosecution dropped all charges.

Edward Cullen was convicted of murdering James Hunter, who shared his love of music. After stabbing an 18 year old unsuspecting musician in the jugular with a pocketknife, Cullen stood over the body and watched as blood sprayed from his victim's neck. When a nearby horrified witness gasped, the cool-as-a-cucumber pianist voiced an opinion before walking away: "He was flat." Cullen was sentenced to 26 years. imprisoned since Nov. 2, 1999, after hiding from police for four days.

Edward was released from Stateville Correctional Center in May when, the prosecution's case was blown apart by an eye witness that lied under oath and discredited crucial testimony.

ADA Bella Swan expressed disbelief in the verdict, and vowed an appeal to America's highest criminal court.

_. ~(_]-+-+ /_(U | Irish | | Underground | |_| 


	2. Flawed Perspective

Whoever wishes to keep a secret must hide the fact that he possesses one.  
>~Johann Wolfgang von Goethe <p>

Crime scene photos spread out like a sea of gore across the decadent bedding of her king sized bed. The vast contradiction is not lost on her. Splashes of red against the stark white of the satin sheets as she purses through the images, again and again, looking for the one thing that will be the key. The key to a conviction.

"I know you're there", she mutters to herself, as she taps the ballpoint pen against her lip.

The more she stares at the gruesome scene captured in the glossy 9x12, frustration sets in beating at the back of her eyelids as they flutter closed. The images are burned into her minds eye and what should be a brief reprieve from the heinous act taunts and mocks her as it stares back her, gaze unwavering.

A yawn escapes her lips loudly, signaling the extent of how spent her mind, body, and perspective are for the night. She gathers up the photographic evidence and shuffles the pages into a neat stack before placing them back into the manilla folder and into her briefcase.

Sinking down into the downy softness of her pillow, her mind sets adrift, her nightly ritual of winding down for the day. Her mind played back all of the cases she had won or lost like, m**icrofiche in **the library. Fast-forwarding or slowing down as she inspected each element reveling in the victories and wallowing in the losses. Being a prosecutor was an accomplishment that the credited to her father.

The state of Illinois vs. Edward Anthony Cullen had her panties in a twist in more ways than one. It was a recipe for disaster waiting to happen, like a train wreck you just can't help yourself to watch. One handsome devil-may-care Cullen, eighty-eight ivories, one standard issue Swiss Army Knife, one dead body, and a dash of perjury.

Suddenly she snapped bolt right up in bed and exclaimed, "keys!"

**A/N: I honestly hate author's notes at the beginning of the story, they throw off the flow of the literature. Unless it is reliant to the plot or a definition there won't ever be anything before the chapter. With that said I would like to thank the readers of this story. The response has been overwhelming in 24 hours. I didn't get many reviews, but I did get 500 readers! Astonishing! I know that the subject matter of this story is very disturbing and if you would rather leave me your words in PM more power to you. I am not begging for reviews, I just wanted you all to know that your response was very well received.**

***Muah* ~Scarlet**


End file.
